


Your Eyes Only

by sainnis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Season 8, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Praise Kink, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Service Top Shiro (Voltron), Tender Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: When Keith and Shiro finally get some richly deserved time away after the war ends, a mysterious package is delivered to their suite that opens up some exciting new possibilities.Or, the one where Keith finally finds out what all the fuss with toys is about and Shiro enjoys the hell out of showing him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 227





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/gifts).



> Written for my 300 follower tw giveaway! Thanks to @/quantumabyssmal for the excellent prompt!

“Does this movie remind you of something?” Keith points the triangular-shaped utensil the hotel provided with their dessert at the holoscreen on the far wall of their suite. “Like I swear I’ve seen this plot before. And I’m not just saying that because they’re trying to save the world." He scoffs. "I mean, been there, done that, right?”

Keith sits cross-legged on their enormous bed in dark, loose pajama pants and nothing else, hair tousled and nose slightly sunkissed from their walk on the beach earlier. Relaxation looks _incredibly_ good on Keith. Shiro resists the urge to knock over their very elegant dessert tray to kiss him. “I, uh, haven’t been paying very close attention to it, to be honest.” 

“Something have you distracted?” Keith grins, rubbing his thigh against Shiro’s. Ever since they arrived at the resort, he’s been so cheeky and carefree, like the concept of an actual vacation finally clicked in his brain. Shiro can’t get enough of it.

"I mean." He scoops a small bit of the frozen confection into his mouth to give himself a chance to come up with an answer. The dessert is sweet and a little spicy, like a chai tea steeped longer than recommended. “Mostly that you’re not wearing a shirt.” They’d spent so long covered in undersuits and battle armor that getting to see the expanse of Keith’s skin feels like a luxury. He drinks in every dip of muscle, every fading scar. 

Keith leans in to nuzzle against Shiro’s neck, kissing him lightly. “If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll take my pants off.”

“God, I hope so.” 

“Just not before we eat dessert.” He licks the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “What are we eating, anyway? It’s not ice cream. It doesn’t melt.”

“Right? But my tongue is cold. It’s definitely ice cream-adjacent.” Shiro taps the confection with his utensil. “It’s more like cake? Or like pudding, maybe? I mean, the British kind?” 

“You have watched a _lot_ of Bake-Off.” Keith takes another mouthful. “This is really fucking good.” 

“You’re not wrong. Allura knew what she was doing when she said this was the hotel we needed to get away to. She had to make up for those years of food goo.” He laughs. “And I am going to learn how to bake.”

“I have no doubt.” Keith picks up the remote and pauses the holo. “Did you ever think,” he says, sprawling on his back and resting his head on Shiro’s thigh, “we’d be eating fancy not-ice-cream on a peaceful planet halfway across the galaxy? That Earth would be saved and we’d be big damn heroes?” He scoops a bit more dessert into his mouth and then smiles, his eyes soft as they fix on Shiro. “That we’d be together like this?”

Shiro threads his prosthetic fingers through Keith’s hair, enjoying the smooth slide of the soft strands against his metal fingertips. There were so many things he hadn’t imagined. Wouldn’t let himself imagine. “I hoped for the last one.”

Keith’s exhale is slow. “Me too.” He arches his neck into Shiro’s touch, making a pleased sound. “Feels good.”

The spot behind Keith’s ears is especially sensitive and he drags the pads of his fingers gently there. “I can’t believe we have two weeks here with this entire suite to ourselves. No meetings, no diplomatic duties. Just you and me and a surprising amount of privacy.” He leans down to kiss Keith, tasting the dessert spice on his lips. “Whatever are we going to do with ourselves?”

Keith laughs. “I have some ideas.”

A soft chime sounds on their hotel comm and Shiro reaches over to pick it up. A little thread of concern snakes around his chest; Allura and the others had been adamant to not disturb them during their time away, but it's hard not to imagine something going wrong when the one constant of Shiro’s life has been that that’s what things _do_. 

The message, however, is benign. “Huh. Apparently a package is here for us. Something about how it was supposed to be in our suite when we arrived but there was an oversight. It’s outside our door.”

He carefully eases Keith’s head from off of his thigh to the bed and climbs up, padding across the temperature-controlled floors to the entrance in his bare feet. Before opening it, he uses the security scanner and sees one of the hotel staff wave at him through the holoscreen, holding a large parcel. “Apologies, Captain Shirogane.”

The door slides open and the staff member puts the box down, handing Shiro a padd. “We had strict instructions to deliver this alongside your package.” The Ghilaxian blinks their three eyes at him, bowing. “Please accept this canister of our finest _revalia_ as an apology for the delay.”

Shiro takes the canister, trying not to look as confused as he feels. “Thank you, you’re extremely kind.”

“We will not disturb you again this evening.” The Ghilaxian taps a button near the door. “I’ve activated your soundproofing shields. Enjoy your stay, Captain.”

When he turns around, Keith’s already inspecting the box, which is at least as big as an endtable. It’s made of some type of alloyed metal and stamped with a logo on the side. “PG. What the hell is this?”

Shiro sets down the canister, which he thinks actually might not be liquid but some form of intoxicating gas. "I'm not sure." He turns on the padd, and moments later, in blinking neon letters, the start-up screen says:

THE WAR IS OVER! HAVE FUN, BOYS!

Shiro turns the padd in Keith’s direction. “There’s no signature.”

At the same moment, Keith manages to pry the lid off of the box, and suddenly, a shower of blue confetti rains down on him like snow. He groans, brushing confetti from his hair. “Dammit, Lance.”

“What makes you think this is him?”

Keith sighs and tips the box towards Shiro. “Special delivery from the Space Mall. It’s from the Pleasure Galaxy.”

“From the… oh.” Shiro shakes his head. “Yeah, that’s Lance.”

Keith pulls out a luminous bag from inside the parcel, scowling. “He sent us a giant box of sex toys.”

“It’s, uh,” Shiro says, scrolling along on the padd to see a list of the contents, along with detailed instructions. “The Deluxe Intergalatic Vibration Collection. There’s information on all of them on here.” A laugh bubbles out of him. “This is like that map on the lid of a chocolate box so you can figure out all the flavors.”

“Which flavor is this one?” Keith asks with a wry smile, holding up an enormous purple dildo covered in wicked-looking, sharp spikes.

“I would say that flavor is not for humans or Galra.” Shiro taps the padd. “Apparently this collection is very...diverse.” He starts scrolling through the pages, a bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of toys in the box. “And there’s a lot of them.”

Keith shrugs. “I mean, I think this is just Lance’s idea of a joke.” He pulls out another toy, this one glowing and shaped like an extremely large potato. “These aren’t for humans. There’s literally no place this would even fit.”

“You,” Shiro said, turning around the padd. “Are right. That one’s for Jiravyylians. They have extremely large, um, orifices.”

A soft laugh rises from Keith’s throat as he presses a kiss against Shiro’s cheek. “So I fell in love with the guy that reads the instructions on sex toys. Alien sex toys, no less.”

Warmth floods Shiro’s face. He's still not over Keith mentioning in casual conversation that he loves Shiro. “It’s always good to read the instructions before you stick something someplace, you know, intimate. And they’re not all for aliens. Look, there’s some for humans in there. And Galra.”

Keith picks up another toy, this one barely the size of his palm and weighing about as much as a tennis ball. It’s fuzzy and orange, and he tosses it lightly at Shiro’s chest, where it bounces off harmlessly. “You’re into this.”

“Into what exactly?”

Keith cocks his head, a bit more confetti falling from his hair. “The idea of finding some toy in here.”

“I like the idea of finding something in here that makes you feel good.” 

“You already make me feel good.” He’s smiling, but there’s a flicker of something around Keith’s mouth and the grin falters, only for a tick. 

Shiro’s watched Keith for a long time and he realizes what Keith’s not saying. Shiro steps closer to him, running his free hand along Keith’s stomach. Although Keith didn’t have partners prior to getting together with Shiro, there’s been a lot for them to explore and unpack in their few months as a couple. Keith’s not a novice in what he likes, but experiencing pleasure with someone else watching, letting Shiro watch him come undone, is still new to him. Hell, it's been a long time for Shiro as well, and he'd be lying if he said everything didn't feel new again for him, too. It's exciting, and Keith's eager, but Shiro's careful to not just make assumptions when it comes to sex. 

He nudges one knee between Keith’s, enjoying the way Keith’s thighs tense around his. “Did you ever play with any toys back on Earth?”

A very faint flush colors the scar on Keith’s cheek. “I mean, I guess I heard guys talk about them at the Garrison but like, I never even knew how they got them.” He pushes his hips forward into Shiro’s touch. “It was difficult enough to get privacy to jerk myself off. And then, you know, saving the universe didn’t really lend itself to that kind of thing, nothing more than like quick hand job in the shower.”

As Shiro noses along Keith’s throat, he kisses him softly, feeling the pulse under Keith’s jaw pick up against his lips. He likes the subtle ways Keith's body gives him away. “Did you ever think about what it would be like to use one?”

“I am now.” Keith’s breath hitches. One of his hands grips the back of Shiro’s neck, warm fingers massaging the muscles there. "You wanna show me?”

Shiro’s dick twitches in his joggers at just the thought of Keith letting go for him like that. He’s still not over how much Keith trusts him. He doubts he'll ever be. “I’d love to, baby.” He leans in for a kiss and lets Keith lead, sinking into the delicious heat of his mouth. 

“I don’t think any toy can compete with your hands,” Keith says, breathless between kisses. “Or your ass. Or your mouth.” He rests his forehead against Shiro’s. “What is the point of plastic when I have all of _this_?” he asks, smoothing his palm over Shiro’s chest.

Shiro laughs, lips skimming Keith’s cheekbone. He feels a swell of pride at Keith’s words. Knowing that Keith is turned on by him makes his stomach flutter. “It’s not meant to compete. Nothing could ever be better than sex with you. Toys are just for fun. Feels different. Good.” He grins. “You’ll see.”

“So, which one of these are you gonna use on me?” Keith taps the box with his foot. “You better make sure you pick something that’s compatible with my DNA, yeah?”

"Only the best for you." Shiro reaches around and gives Keith’s ass a squeeze. “Why don’t you take off those pants and get yourself settled on the bed? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Keith nips over Shiro’s collarbone. “You bringing toys for you, too?”

“I want to make this about you right now. Let you find out how good I can make you feel.” He kisses Keith, quick on the mouth. “Let you be so good for me.”

“Fuck, Shiro.” Keith grinds against him for a moment before stepping back. His dick is obvious through his pants, thick inside the light fabric. “Don’t be long.”

He watches Keith head back towards the bedroom, the sway of his slim waist and long legs keeping his attention until he snaps back to the box. Focus, Shirogane. After scrolling through the padd for a couple of minutes and using its helpful tagging system, he finds a small collection of toys that seem promising. Regardless of the company’s promises of being “biosafe out of the box”, he heads to the bathroom to clean them first, pleased to find all of them with full charges. Just the thought of them pressed up against Keith’s skin has his pulse speeding up. 

When he enters the bedroom, the lights are a bit lower than before and the holoscreen’s turned off. All traces of the decadent dessert have been moved to a far corner of the massive space and Keith’s splayed out on the bed, lying naked on his side with his back to the door. Outside their room, cool air wafts in from their secluded balcony, which gives a stunning view of the night sky, where three moons hang low in a sky studded with stars. 

During the war, Keith always looked haunted, hungry. His cheeks were often hollowed and his ribs a bit too prominent from days on the front lines and not enough rations. Even though he and Keith both struggled to make sure the other ate, it was a failing battle most days. It makes Shiro’s chest tighten to see Keith now, luminous in the low light, his body nealy glowing. He’s still lean, but the food and rest of the past few months have made him stronger, and Shiro loves to run a hand up his spine and feel flesh instead of bone. Every version of Keith’s body is beautiful to him, but he’s especially enjoying this one, which seems to hold more joy than Shiro’s seen in a long time. 

He crosses the room to the bed, settling behind Keith and rubbing metal fingers over his hip. “You’re so beautiful.” There’s a scar that runs towards Keith’s back, thin as wire; Shiro’s new prosthetic--attached now, which he greatly prefers--is sensitive enough to feel the dip in Keith’s skin. He doesn’t know where Keith got this one. There’s a story attached to them all, and he’s certain that in time he’ll hear all of Keith’s, that maybe one day he’ll be brave enough to do the same and share his, too. He bends down, kissing Keith’s shoulder. “So perfect.”

Keith rolls onto his back, eyes heavy-lidded. “Says my gorgeous boy.” He cranes his neck a little. “What did you bring me?”

“Just a few little treats.” Shiro straddles his waist, bending forward to press kisses up the line of his chest. 

“You,” Keith breathes, his ribcage rising against Shiro’s mouth. “You gonna get me ready?”

“Don’t need to,” Shiro says, lingering a kiss over Keith’s nipple. “I found some other toys to try. Think you’ll like them.” He grins, flicking his tongue over the swelling bud. “You trust me?”

“I always trust you.” Keith tugs him up for a kiss, the kind that Shiro loves where it’s wet and a little messy and needy as hell. It’s a private kiss, one Keith reserves for just the two of them, where tongues slide and soft sounds escape them both. 

Shiro slides his hands down Keith’s lithe, supple arms, from the swell of his biceps to the curve of his forearm, coming to rest around Keith’s wrists. He squeezes them slightly, feeling the quick beat of Keith’s pulse against his flesh and metal fingertips. An audible breath slides out of Keith, his tongue pressed against his lower lip. “You know how you’re sensitive here?”

Keith’s gaze is trained on Shiro, heavy and focused. “Yeah?”

“There’s something in the, um, toy box for that.” Shiro lifts Keith’s right wrist to his mouth and kisses it before letting go and reaching for a set of silver bands. “Can we try it?”

Keith’s mouth curves, but he looks skeptical. “What’s that supposed to do?”

“According to the manual, it has some type of quintessence-enhancing qualities that increase overall sensitivity for Galra.” 

“You,” Keith laughs, “are the biggest nerd I’ve ever met and I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” Shiro leans forward a little. The idea that he could make things feel even better for Keith, and that he gets a front row seat for the experience, has him half hard already. “Wanna find out if it’s true?”

Keith holds up his hands, an impossibly fond expression on his face. “I’m all yours.”

He slips the silver bands around Keith’s wrists, clicking them into place. They settle along the fine bones there as if they were made for him. “Pretty,” Shiro says, kissing each of Keith’s palms. “So beautiful, baby.”

“You’re sweet,” Keith says, relaxed under Shiro’s weight. “Should they, I don’t know, do something?”

“I didn’t turn them on yet.” Shiro picks up the padd, bringing up the remote control screen. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods, turning his hands around. “I don’t think it’s gonna--shit!” The moment Shiro starts up the bands on the lowest setting, Keith’s breath hitches, his chest tensing as he gasps. “Oh. Oh, wow. Shiro, that’s, Shiro.” He stares up at him, eyes wide. “That feels really fucking good.”

“What do you feel?” Shiro slides his flesh hand along Keith’s abdomen, tracing the planes of muscle under his skin. 

“Shit, it’s hard to describe.” Keith flexes his fingers, still holding his arms up. “It’s like warmth and energy just kinda flowing through me, but like,” he stops, grinding his hips up against Shiro’s. “It makes me want to feel more. Touch me, Shiro.”

“I will, don’t worry.” It takes all of Shiro’s self-preservation not to stroke Keith’s dick at that moment or grind back against him, but he wants to let Keith experience something different this time. “So we can keep playing with your wrist bands, or I can show you another toy.”

Keith lets his arms fall by his sides so he can grab onto Shiro’s thighs. “Another one?”

There’s a neediness in Keith’s voice that makes Shiro’s heart lose its rhythm for a moment. “This one.” Shiro picks up a small item, curved like a pastry shell, and he slips two of his fingers inside it. “See? It just goes around your dick, near the tip.”

A pretty flush spans Keith’s cheeks. “Is one this space magic, too?”

Shiro laughs. “It’s just a regular vibrator, I’m pretty sure.” He uses his free hand to trace over Keith’s hipbone and Keith lifts them, letting out a soft moan. “The touching’s good, huh?”

“Nghh.” Keith scoots down a fraction, trying to get more friction. “More touching.”

“Imagine how good the touching will be once I put this on,” Shiro says, adding a little bit of lube to the inside of the toy. “Let’s see how this looks on you.”

Keith grabs Shiro’s forearm, gripping it tight. “Fuck, yes.” 

“Good boy,” Shiro croons, slipping the toy around Keith’s dick, settling it right behind the flushed purple head. “I’m gonna turn it on now.” 

The moment the vibrator buzzes to life, Keith’s breath stalls in his chest, his eyes closed as his spine arches in a beautiful curve. “Oh, my god.” His hands fall against the sheets, scrabbling to collect a fistful. “Baby.” The word comes out as a whine as Keith turns his cheek against the pillow.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro drags fingers up and down Keith’s chest and abdomen, feeling the press of his lungs as Keith starts to pant. Shiro's own dick is hard and leaking against his pants, but he doesn’t dare to move for fear he’d miss one second of Keith’s bliss. “Look at you. Feel good?”

“Yeah. Good. So good.”

Shiro leans forward to kiss him, loving the little groans at the back of Keith’s throat that rise into Shiro’s mouth. “I just want you to feel amazing, sweetheart. Let you come anytime you want, as many times as you want.” 

A silver line of saliva connects their mouths, breaking as Keith dips his chin. “More. Can I have more?”

“Anything you want. Which one, the wrists or the vibrator?”

“Both.”

A pleased huff escapes Shiro. “I knew you’d say that.” He taps the padd, upping them both to the next setting. “There you go, love.”

“Fuck, Shiro, yes.” Keith attempts to roll his hips, which isn’t easy pinned under Shiro’s weight, and he opens his mouth, biting at his lower lip, the muscles in his neck standing out in sharp relief. 

Keith’s like wildfire beneath him, burning bright, and yet allows himself to be caught inside Shiro’s arms. It never ceases to amaze him what a miracle Keith is, his trust, his vulnerability, all on display. There’s nothing more precious in the galaxy than him. “You’re so wound up, look at you, you’re breathing like we’re sparring.” The buzzing of the vibrator is a dim hum. Keith’s dick arches up, lean and tight, the weight of the vibe causing it to pulse lightly. “You’re so hard, leaking all over, doing so well, so perfect.”

If he wants to, Keith can move, but he doesn’t, except for the flexing of his fingers in the sheets. “Need you. Please.”

“I’m right here.” Shiro rests his hand over Keith’s chest, feeling the way his pulse pounds under the skin. Maybe it’s the effect of the quintessence bands, but it’s beating even harder and faster than it usually does. He loves when there’s nothing between them, when he can just feel Keith’s reactions, the way his muscles tense and his chest heaves. “I feel you, baby, the way you’re heart’s racing. You’re so fast. You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Close.” The word’s choked out as Keith writhes a little. His neck and chest flush a shade of purple, his arousal bringing up faint striped patterns on his hips and thighs that aren’t usually visible. 

“So, so pretty. I love your stripes. Love that you show them to me when you’re like this, so exposed for me.” Shiro takes one of Keith’s hands, bringing it to his mouth. He kisses his slim fingers, his scarred palm, and starts to mouth over the warm flesh. “I haven’t even touched your dick and you’re ready to come undone. You like that? You want to come for me?”

Keith shudders out Shiro’s name, his hips up as the vibrator softly buzzes over the sound of Keith’s moans. “Fuck, Shiro, please.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Shiro takes a few of Keith’s fingers into his mouth, sucking gently. 

“Little more, just a little more,” Keith keens, his breaths so shallow that Shiro wonders if he’s getting enough air.

“I’ll get you there, don’t worry, just breathe.” He taps the padd with his free hand and kicks up the bands and the vibe once more, and the response is automatic. Keith cries out, his body tight as trembles beneath Shiro. “Come for me, baby, just let go.”

Keith’s eyes are screwed shut and his head tips up as Shiro mouths along his wrist, around the band. “I’m gonna--Shiro, Shiro.” He moans loud enough to make Shiro grateful for the soundproof filter, finally coming hard, coating his abdomen in ribbons of silvery purple. 

“Good boy, so good for me, look at you. That’s it. You’re perfect.” Shiro praises him through his orgasm as he reaches to turn off the toys, but Keith grabs Shiro’s thigh, grunting over the buzzing around his dick. 

“Gonna come again, fuck, Shiro, I’m--” A new wave takes Keith, gasping as he pushes up against Shiro’s body, his words falling into unintelligible sounds.

“Yes, baby, good, you’re so good. So beautiful when you come for me.” Shiro soothes over Keith’s wrist, lightly stroking over the soft skin of his forearm as the aftershocks of his orgasm shake through him. He’s fully marked now in his own come, the warm smell of it rising and making Shiro even harder than he already was. This time Shiro turns off the vibrator, hearing the sigh of relief when the friction against Keith’s dick stops. “You did so, so well. You want the bands turned off too?”

Keith shakes his head, panting as he tries to speak, “Not off,” he manages. “Just down.”

A tap brings the bands to their lowest setting. “There you go.” Keith looks entirely debauched: sweat-drenched, covered in his own come, muscles shaking. It’s a stunning sight. “How do you feel, baby?”

“Fuck,” Keith grunts, and then lets out a soft laugh. The sound is welcome, reassuring. “That was insane. Holy shit.”

“You liked it?” Shiro can’t help but press his hips down against Keith’s body, giving himself a bit of pressure on his aching dick. 

“I liked that _you_ did it to me,” Keith says, hair falling across his eyes. “That’s what made it so amazing. Watching you as you watched me. Knowing you were making me feel everything. Fuck, that was hot.”

"You’re hot.” Shiro grins, carefully wiping Keith's abdomen with a towel before leaning forward and kissing him. "Let me clean you up before I mess you up again."

"Mmm, I think you mean before _I_ mess _you_ up." Keith reaches down, giving Shiro's dick a light stroke through the front of his soaked pants, making Shiro groan. "That's two for me and none for you. Time to even the score, don't you think?" He wraps an arm around Shiro's shoulders and flips him gently on the bed, settling himself against Shiro. "You know you’re not the only one who can read a manual, right? How about you lose those pants while I find something you'll like?" Keith nips along Shiro's throat. "Let me play with you this time?”

Shiro sighs, savoring every touch, every press of Keith's mouth. "I'm all yours, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm on tw [@] starlitruns ✨


End file.
